Hunter and Hunted (Contracts)
Hunter and Hunted is the twelfth and final level of Hitman: Contracts. As 47 recovers from his injury in his hotel room, the hotel is surrounded by a GIGN squad led by Inspector Albert Fournier, one of 47's targets for his compromised mission. Despite the odds being stacked against him, 47 decides to eliminate Fournier once and for all, even if it results in his own death. The reward for achieving Silent Assassin on this level is a silenced variant of the PGM Sniper Rifle. Background 47's hideout is surrounded by 51 GIGN members and police, who were sent by Albert Fournier. 47 has an expired mission briefing for the Curtains Down mission in Hitman: Blood Money, which has since been expanded to include Fournier as a target. Just as the GIGN begin to raid on the hotel to kill 47, he decides to complete his assignment and eliminate Fournier. This level is unusual in that it is joined "in progress" after 47 has already killed two of the three assigned targets, and the briefing does not describe the actual situation encountered during the mission. Outcome 47 evades the GIGN, kills Fournier, and steals a police car to get to DeGaulle Airport. Diana and 47 both escape from Paris on a commercial plane to the USA. During the flight, Diana shares information about the organisation who is undermining the ICA. 47 demands payment for his continued services, prompting Diana to reveal that the money for his fee is already under his seat. Mission information Briefing Hello, 47 Diana here. Your next assignment is in Paris, at "L' Opera D'Orleans" to be precise. You have three targets, all three will be at the opera house on Friday. The first is Portuguese tenor "Philippe Berceuse", who will be playing "Mario Cavarodossi" in the opera "Tosca". His lifelong friend, American Ambassador "Richard Delahunt" will be attending the opera, along with a new friend of theirs "Inspector Albert Fournier" of the metro-politian police. All three targets must be eliminated. We've placed a package for you in the dressing room, under the name of "Flech Fisher". It's got some useful tools and more indepth information on the targets. Good luck, 47 there's a lot of money on the line with this one. Details Three high-profile high-priced targets will be gathering at L'opera D'Orleans in Paris Friday evening. Our client wants all three eliminated, the first is Portuguese tenor Philippe Berceuse, who'll be playing the role of Mario Cavarodossi in Tosca. The second is his friend Richard Delahunt, the American Ambassador. The third is their mutual friend Inspector Albert Fournier of the Metropolitan Police. Additional information and some valuable tools are waiting for you in the Opera's wardrobe room, under the name Flech Fisher. Eliminate all three targets and get to the airport. Objectives # Assassinate Inspector Albert Fournier. #*''Inspector Albert Fournier of the metropolitan police is as dirty as they come. He's also ambitious and his expanding reach has become problematic for our client.'' # Assassinate Ambassador Richard Delahunt. Completed #*''Richard Delahunt, former Governor of Massachusetts, one-time Presidential hopeful, and current Ambassador to the Vatican, has become a source of potential embarrassment and a diplomatic liability to our client.'' # Assassinate Tenor Philippe Berceuse. Completed #*''Temperamental Portuguese tenor Philippe Berceuse has an important yet unclear role in Delahunt's operations and gives the former Ambassador "Palace Cred" with the Gilitterati.'' # Escape to DeGaulle airport. #*''Escape the area by whatever means necessary and proceed to DeGaulle airport.'' Weapons Firearms ** GK17 - Carried by some of the cops and by Inspector Fournier. ** MP5 - Carried by some of the SWAT. ** SPAS 12 - Carried by some of the SWAT. ** PGM Sniper Rifle - Carried by the rooftop snipers. ** SG 220 .S - Inside the room with the incapacitated guest. ** W2000 Sniper - Inside your room. ** Silenced PGM Sniper Rifle - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. Melee ** Syringe - Inside the room with the deceased guest. Disguises * Suit: Rendered useless once you are outside of the hotel. If seen while in the suit, you will be apprehended on sight. * CRS: Quite useful, as long as 47 doesn't get too near the other police. Otherwise they will recognize him. * GIGN: Excellent for armor and defense, especially if planning to shoot your way out. GIGN members will immediately see through it if you are carrying a weapon, but it doesn't arouse much suspicion otherwise. * Sapeur-Pompier: Only one fireman can be seen. He can go everywhere outside and carry ambulance keys. The best disguise in the mission since you are free of suspicion. Notes * GIGN squads will begin to raid the hotel from both entrances at the start of the mission. This gives the player limited time to escape before the GIGN reach 47's hotel room and attempt to kill him. Trivia * This is the only mission in the entire series in which objectives have already been completed once it begins, and also the only mission to feature targets from a different mission and another game. * Albert Fournier is not listed as a target nor even mentioned at all in the Curtains Down mission in Hitman: Blood Money. * Philippe Berceuse is retconned as Italian tenor Alvaro D'Alvade in Hitman: Blood Money and, along with Richard Delahunt, receives a drastic visual redesign. * It is possible (but rather difficult) to ambush the SWAT team member that checks the bathroom in 47's hotel room using Fiber Wire without getting caught. Saving before and after the ambush is highly recommended. * The music where a syringe can be found is Mr. Claude, performed by Fat Larage. Maps HCMM12(1).jpg|1st floor HCMM12(2).jpg|2nd floor HCMM12(3).jpg|3rd floor HCMM12(4).jpg|Sewers HCMM12(5).jpg|Streets Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Contracts